Child of Heylin
by x-deadstarfish-x
Summary: My first fanfic! I wrote this when i was about 12... that was about 3 or 4 yrs ago Wuya's life has been restored, and she has drastic plans for the world. Meanwhile, Raimundo has something to hide from the other dragons... slight RaiKim
1. Prologue

Prologue

1500 years ago, Grand Master Dashi faced Wuya, the evil Heylin witch. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Eventually, using mystical objects known as the Shen-Gong-Wu, Dashi imprisoned Wuya in a puzzle box, not to be released for fifty generations…

However, before Wuya was imprisoned, she had six children; Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Light and Darkness. These are the ancestors of the Heylin Dragons of today. Now, there is only one Dragon of Light and only one of Darkness. They are the creation or destruction of the world. It has been foreseen that the world shall be saved or destroyed by these two Dragons. No-one knows which way the balance will shift. No-one, not even Wuya, knows who these Dragons are. Until now…

The centuries-held prophecy shall be fulfilled. The powers of good and evil shall once again battle. Sometimes, those who are evil are not always as terrible as they appear. Sometimes, those who are good are not always as perfect as they seem. So who shall prevail…?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I must thank you for restoring my life." Wuya hissed. "However, I'm afraid I have to kill you now."

"What?" Jack looked up from his robot design and stared at the witch. He couldn't have heard her right. Surely she didn't mean-

"Now I am alive, I can bring all my descendants under my control." Wuya continued. "You have descendants?" asked Jack.

"Focus, boy!" she snarled. "Then I will destroy the Xiaolin temple, in order to rule the world! It's just a shame you won't be around to see it happen." she sighed. Jack was getting nervous now.

"W-w-what d'you mean?" he stammered, although he knew the answer, and the answer filled him with dread.

"Now I have the power to rule the world on my own, I won't need a little boy and his idiotic robots!" she spat stepping closer to him. There was no doubt in Jack's mind now what she was about to do. He stepped backwards, almost tripping over a pile of robot parts.

"Wuya, please, no! I bought you back to life, didn't I? I helped you get the Shen-gong-wu!"

"I don't care about that now. I am flesh and bone, I don't need you!"

Jack looked behind him, and saw only a wall. He was cornered now. There was no way out. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Jack Spicer." said Wuya softly. There was a flash of green light, and Jack fell backwards against the wall. Wuya walked away from his body, cackling maliciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wuya threw open the doors of her throne room and strode towards the extravagant stone steps. _With Jack Spicer out of the way,_ she thought to herself_ There is nothing to stand between me and world domination! _ She ascended the steps and sat down on her stone chair with a sigh. She took out a picture of the Xiaolin dragons-in-training from underneath her chair. A long fingernail tapped the picture and her face twisted into a frown. _Except him._ Wuya thought. _What to do with him? _She paused. _Sacrifices have to be made, I suppose…_

"But I'll find a way." She whispered to herself, smiling evilly. "There's always a way…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have most troubling news, young dragons." said Master Fung. "Wuya has been bought back to life by Jack Spicer."

"Did you know this would happen, Master?" asked Omi, his expression serious.

"No." sighed Master Fung. "We did not. It is a terrible error for us to make. We do, however, know what Wuya is planning. Dojo?"

"She's trying to contact her descendants from all over the world." said Dojo. "She's going to use them in battle against us. These people aren't much threat on their own, but when united, Heylin magicians can be devastatingly powerful." Dojo glanced at Raimundo, the young dragon of wind. His face was emotionless, neutral. It was almost as if he had something to hide…

"We must stop Wuya before it is too late." continued Master Fung. "We don't know when, but she will send a spell across the world. Dojo will tell you when it happens. You must be ready for battle."

The young warriors nodded bravely, but Master Fung could see the fear in their eyes. He knew that magical wars weren't easy to fight, and they were only teenagers after all. As the dragons-in-training walked away, Dojo said

"Are you sure about sending them into battle?"

"No." Master Fung replied. "But they are our only hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raimundo walked away from Master Fung, he felt terrible. What if his friends found out his dark secret? If only they knew who he was, really. If only they had known that from the beginning, things might have been different. But he couldn't tell them. Not now. Not ever. The truth would come out soon enough, and when it did, it would ruin his life for good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raimundo stared into the depths of the pond, watching the fish swim this way and that. _Where do I belong?_ He thought. _Who am I, really?_ The moon was reflected in the water, giving a silvery glow to the darkness of the night. Raimundo's face looked pale in the half-light, almost eerie. _Do I really belong here?_ He thought. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Rai, it's getting late." said Kimiko. "You should be inside."

"Mmm…" he mumbled and walked back towards the temple, without even looking at Kimiko.

_Something's wrong with Raimundo._ Thought Kimiko. _Something he doesn't want anyone to know about…_

----------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The following night, Wuya's plan was finally complete. "The time has come!" she cried. "I shall unleash my spell upon the world! _Children of Heylin, hear me call!_" The ground began to shake, and Wuya laughed loudly. "Soon, I shall dominate this land!" she yelled. A green mist spurted from her hands, and slowly, the spell spread across the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's happening!" yelled Dojo. "Wuya has cast her spell!"

_Oh no! _Thought Raimundo _Not now…_

"What's wrong Rai?" asked Kimiko. She looked very concerned.

"Kim­­­" He started, but was cut off as a strange look passed over his face.

"I have to go now." Raimundo whispered. "She's calling me."

"Raimundo, no! Please don't tell me you're one of them…" but even as Kimiko said these words she knew who he was. She caught his arm.

"Rai, I won't let you go. You don't belong on the Heylin side!"

"Let me go! I…have…to…go…NOW!" He struggled, but she would not let go of his arm.

"What's going on in here?" cried Clay as he rushed into the room. He saw the look on Raimundo's face and he realised.

"No…"

Omi suddenly skidded into the doorway beside Clay.

"What is down, my friends? We must go and fight Wuya!"

"Omi, you mean 'what's up', and we can't go fight Wuya 'til we've sorted him out!" said Clay, indicating Raimundo. He was very irritated; he didn't have time for Omi getting things wrong AGAIN…

"Clay, what do you mean?" said Omi, still failing to see what was wrong.

"Just get Master Fung!" yelled Clay. Omi ran out of the door as fast as he could.

Raimundo was breathing heavily. Kimiko wouldn't let him go. She didn't understand. He had to leave.

"Let me go." he said, as calmly as he could.

"No." She said, her blue eyes giving him an icy stare.

"Let me go Kimiko."

"No. I'm not letting you betray us again!"

"I…have to go. She's…calling…me!"

"Raimundo, I know you can fight her spell! You are the dragon of Wind; you just have to remember that!"

Raimundo's eyes widened, and suddenly he looked normal again. He fell to his knees and put a hand to his head.

"Kimiko- she's inside my mind…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marissa woke to her mother shaking her.

"Hmm? What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Never mind that now, we have to go!" said her dad, entering her bedroom.

"What? Go where? Does this have something to do with my great-great-great-er, how many greats is it again?" Marissa asked, laughing nervously.

"Forty-eight" her mum replied with ease. "Yes, we have to go to her now. Get dressed, quickly!" As her parents left the room, Marissa stared at the top bunk of her bed, where her brother had once slept, until he'd gone away to China. He was supposedly 'fighting for the good of the world'. Boring. _I'd rather side with my forty-eight-greats granny any day._ She thought.

5 minutes later, the Pedrosa family left their flat and got in the car. They didn't bother with suitcases. There would be no need for that where they were going. Marissa's dad started the engine and they drove on the road that led out of Rio. _Wherever you are, Rai_, thought Marissa. _I hope you're ok. _She gazed out of the window at the home she'd had to leave behind, and wondered whether she would ever see her brother again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Get out of my head, you evil witch!_ Thought Raimundo as fiercely as he could.

_No_. said a little voice at the back of his mind._ Because you belong with me, on the Heylin side!_

"NO!" he cried aloud. "No…"

_You can't ignore your ancestors, Raimundo. Join me…_

"I can't." he whispered. "I'm not one of them…"

_Ah, but you ARE._ Persisted the voice of Wuya's spell. _And so are all your family. You cannot avoid the truth!_

And as these words cut through his mind, Raimundo knew this was true. He could already feel the Heylin magic building up inside him, the terrible secret he had kept for so long. It was like magical electricity spreading from his brain to the very tips of his fingers, sparking and fizzing with a blue glow. Raimundo took a deep breath, then exhaled. He felt alive.

Kimiko watched her friend with wide eyes as he, apparently, talked to himself. However, she knew otherwise. She knew that Wuya was inside his mind, trying to control him. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. Kimiko could only watch as the dark magic flickered around Raimundo's body, almost overwhelming him. She could tell he was fighting to overcome the feeling of immense power that had suddenly been released from deep inside him. She could tell from his eyes, the way they glowed with centuries-old magic, passed down through the generations. There was an ancient power threatening to control Raimundo, and Kimiko realised that standing here was not helping. She knew she had to do _something_ before it was too late. She took a fearful step towards him, and then another. He didn't notice her, he was absorbed in Wuya's power. She put a hand on his shoulder, and a spark scurried up her arm. Kimiko shivered, feeling the chill of dark magic.

"Raimundo?" she said tentatively. "Rai, can you hear me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" she breathed. "My plan has finally worked, after all these years!" Wuya scanned the crowd before her, their hypnotised faces staring back emptily. _Do I really have this many descendants?_ She thought in wonder. She grinned wickedly. _No chance of defeat, then…_Except one thing was wrong. _**He**_ was still missing. _I shall have to take him by force._ Wuya thought, growling with anger. He was the final piece of the puzzle, there was no time to wait. _I'll set off tonight._ She thought._ Then my plan truly will be complete…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move. He would never have believed that Raimundo would be a descendant of Wuya. Why did he come to the Xiaolin temple if he was a Heylin Dragon? Unless there was something else. Something else that Raimundo was still hiding. Clay could remember when Rai filled his hat with milk. He couldn't believe that this was the same person standing before him now, surrounded with black magic. It couldn't be the same Raimundo that was always joking and playing pranks. However, no matter how much Clay tried to convince himself it wasn't happening, he knew that what he saw was real. _When is this all going to end? _Wondered Clay. _And will our team still be together at the end of it?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rai, can you hear me?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo blinked. It was as if he was coming out of the dark into bright sunlight. _Which, in a way, he is._ Kimiko thought.

"K-k-kimiko?" He stammered. He looked exhausted after his mental ordeal with Wuya.

"It's alright now. Wuya's gone. Given up." Kimiko said, wishing she was sure about this. "Gone…" Raimundo echoed. "Kimiko­" He broke off and closed his eyes. He was clearly injured in some way. _What have you done to him, Wuya?_ Kimiko thought bitterly, as Raimundo opened his eyes to speak to her.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry." He whispered. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. Things might have been different." He closed his eyes once more, and Kimiko caught him as he fell to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Fung entered the room with Omi and Dojo. He saw Raimundo lying on the tiled floor, and Kimiko kneeling by his side. Clay was still standing, shocked, by the doorway.

"What has happened here, Master?" asked Omi, still confused.

"Wuya has cast her spell on Raimundo." explained Master Fung patiently. "Luckily for us he fought it, and is still here."

"You mean Raimundo is" started Omi, the truth finally dawning on him.

"A Heylin Dragon, yes." Dojo finished. "Took you long enough, didn't it?"

Omi ran over to Raimundo and Kimiko, a worried expression on his face. This seemed to awaken Clay, and he followed Omi to the place where their friend had fallen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo woke, and saw the faces of the other dragons-in-training peering at him.

"Ohhh." he groaned. "My head hurts."

"I'm not surprised." smiled Master Fung. "Not many people can fight off a spell like that. Especially not a spell of Wuya's."

Suddenly everything that had happened in the last few days came back to Raimundo in a rush.

"So…you guys don't hate me?" he asked.

"Why would we hate you, my friend?" replied Omi.

"Because I'm one of them." he said miserably. "A Heylin Dragon." _There, I've said it._ Raimundo added to himself silently.

"Yes, but there's the other side of you, too." said Kimiko. "The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. That's why you're here and not with Wuya right now."

Raimundo smiled. There was always a bright side, you just had to see it. Suddenly he thought of something important.

"My sister!" He cried. "She's only seven, she'll never survive a magical war!"

"There will be a time to save your sister, Raimundo." Said Master Fung, his expression now serious. "But it is not now. Tomorrow, we go to battle against the Heylin Dragons."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raimundo paced restlessly around the temple gardens. Where was Marissa? Was she hurt? Was she scared? So many questions. Not enough answers. He couldn't bear to think that the next time he saw his sister; it might be on a battlefield. Suddenly, someone screamed, snapping him abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Kimiko!" he yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was hurt, and she was scared. If only Raimundo could know how much. She didn't know where she was, except that she was alone, and it was dark. She was suspended in the suffocating darkness, curled up tight into a ball. Marissa's entire body ached, and she couldn't stretch out her arms or legs. It hurt too much. Her mind hurt too, from trying to make sense of what had happened. The last thing she could remember she kept playing and replaying in her mind, but she still didn't understand.

"_Yes. She is the one. Thank you for bringing her to me." said Wuya. Marissa's parents nodded and stepped back into the shadows._

"_What does that mean?" asked Marissa fearfully. _

"_It means that you're going to do a favour for your – er– grandma, and cast a little spell." replied Wuya. Marissa smiled and nodded._

"_I can do spells." she said._

_Wuya leaned forward and placed a finger on Marissa's forehead. There was a flash of green light, and blinding pain and then…_

Nothing. Just empty blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo ran to the place where he had heard the scream. He rushed into the meditation temple and saw Wuya, sitting in a chariot blazing with dark fire. _She can be __so__ over-the-top sometimes._ Thought Raimundo. He followed her gaze to the corner of the room, where Kimiko was lying against a wall, eyes closed, her face pale.

"What have you done to her?!" he cried in horror. Wuya turned to face him and waved a dismissive hand.

"She's not dead, only unconscious. She'll wake up in a while. And anyway," She added, a malicious glint in her eye, "It's _you_ I came for. I have to destroy you."

"Me?" Raimundo asked, confused. "I'm just another of your descendants, I thought you wanted me on your side."

"That's where you're wrong." she retorted. "You and your sister aren't like the others."

Raimundo knew what she meant, but it couldn't be possible.

"But I'm a descendant of Wind!"

"Is that what you've been told?" Wuya laughed. "Ever since your sister came to me, I knew. I know who you are, and you're _not_ a child of Wind." Wuya's expression changed to a bitter frown. "Light. I never liked her. She was the worst of the six. And YOU!" She pointed at Raimundo with a long finger. "You, the last of her _filthy_ line. Now your sister, she's a lot better." Wuya smiled. "Last of Darkness' descendants. She always does as she's told, because I control her!" She laughed evilly, throwing back her head, the sound echoing through the Xiaolin temple. Raimundo stood still, he couldn't take it in. His little sister, centre of all destruction? It couldn't be…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Fung had also heard Kimiko scream. He rushed into the room as Wuya was laughing.

"You're too late!" she cried. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Raimundo with me!"

"I thought you were going to destroy me." he said.

"Oh, no." Wuya replied. "Your sister is the only one who can do that."

"What makes you think he'd go to you a second time?" came a voice from the other doorway. Everyone turned to see a small, bald monk standing there, glaring angrily.

"Magic." said Wuya simply, and Omi stared as the witch extended a hand towards Raimundo. Glowing ropes materialised from her palm, and flew towards Raimundo. They wrapped themselves around his body, preventing any movement. Wuya grinned and snapped her fingers. Raimundo vanished, and then reappeared beside Wuya. Master Fung was speechless, for the first time in years. This was like nothing that had ever happened before.

"So long, Xiaolin Warriors!" Wuya yelled dramatically. "See you at the end of the world!" She laughed once more, and rode out of the temple, leaving the walls scorched with dark fire. Clay came and stood behind Omi in the doorway, too late to save Raimundo. Master Fung was very concerned. Wuya wouldn't kill him unless…no. It wasn't possible. Or was it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped? Couldn't you do anything to stop her?" Kimiko had just woken up, and Omi had had to tell her the news. _Kimiko's element is most appropriate._ Thought Omi. _It matches her temper._

"We were too late." he sighed. "And Wuya has the advantage of magic." Suddenly Clay peered around the door.

"Master Fung wants to see us in the library." he said. "It's important."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were assembled in the temple library, a vast place with scrolls and shelves reaching from floor to ceiling. Several monks were working silently, some on ladders, putting scrolls in place. Some were writing, their white robes stained with ink, while others were reading, sitting at tables, papers spread in front of them.

"Dojo and I have been researching the Heylin family tree." said Master Fung. "Not only did we find out that Raimundo is the legendary Heylin Dragon of Light, but"

"We also found out that his sister, Marissa, is the Dragon of Darkness!" interrupted Dojo, unable to keep silent any longer.

"What does that mean?" asked Kimiko.

"It means that only Raimundo can defeat Wuya now." explained Master Fung. "I can only hope that he does not have to destroy his own sister to do it…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko let a single tear slide down her cheek and drop into her lap. She didn't want Raimundo to die. Annoying though he could be at times, he was still a good friend, and life at the temple would be miserable without him. She stared up at the starry sky and thought _I hope Raimundo __can__ save the world. I hope he's got what it takes…_

"Kimiko?" Omi came up to her. "Are you worried about Raimundo?" She turned towards him and nodded sadly.

"It is Raimundo's destiny to bring the world out of darkness." said Omi. "And he shall succeed…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A voice echoed around the dark space.

_Hello, Marissa._

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

_All that in time. About that spell…_

"Wait! I know who you are! You're my – er – forty-eight-greats-granny!"

_Darn._ Thought Wuya. _You're not supposed to be that clever._

"So, what do you want me to do?" Marissa asked.

_We'll do that later. First, I have something to tell you. _

"Is it a secret?"

_It isn't anymore. You see, Marissa, __you__ are the Heylin dragon of Darkness!_

"What?!"

_Only your brother can stop me now, but he'll be dead before he even gets the opportunity!_

And with that, Wuya's voice was gone, leaving Marissa alone in the dark once again.

_Am I really the centre of all destruction?_ Marissa thought. _The only thing I've ever destroyed was that vase, and I blamed it on Rai! He was grounded for a whole month…_ The memory almost made her giggle, but she knew that this was not a time for laughter. She knew that her brother must be the Dragon of light, and that he would banish the darkness, or die trying…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo opened his eyes. He could feel the magical bonds encircling his body and hands, the bars of his cell restricting his movement. Wuya was sitting on her throne, high above him. She watched Raimundo as if slightly amused. Marissa stood beside her, her face empty and emotionless. He knew there was no point in calling out to his sister, because there was only hatred in her emerald-green eyes. Wuya had taken Marissa's soul, and there was only one way to get her back.

"This plan is working perfectly." said Wuya, half to herself. "I'm controlling the dragon of darkness and the dragon of light is in a cage."

"You shouldn't have told me who I am, Wuya." said Raimundo softly. "Because now, I know what I can do…"

Raimundo's dark green eyes glowed and sparked with the magical force of Light, the ancient power of fifty generations burning deep inside him. He closed his eyes as the light around his body grew brighter, summoning the centuries-old Heylin magic. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and Wuya was thrown backwards. Somehow, Marissa withstood the dazzling blast. Wuya groaned and looked up. Raimundo was standing in the middle of the room, a radiant aura glittering around him. The fragments of the cage were scattered around his feet, gently smoking after the explosion. When he spoke, his voice echoed with the tones of Light, the youngest of Wuya's six children.

"Marissa, are you alright?" he ran to her, but her eyes remained frozen with hate. "Don't you recognise me?" he asked desperately. "It's me, Raimundo, your brother…"

"I don't have a brother." she replied coldly.

"What have you done to my sister?" cried Raimundo in horror.

"I have sealed her soul inside Darkness itself." said Wuya picking herself up. "So that her body is free for me to control!" She laughed, an evil cackle that resonated through the palace. _Oh, for goodness' sake._ Thought Raimundo._ She's getting worse than Jack Spicer!_

"And now, I will destroy you." she continued. "Wipe out the last dragon of Light, and the world is mine!" She shot a beam of black magic at Raimundo, who dodged it easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me!" he taunted. Wuya growled with irritation, and shot at him again and again, each blast simply knocked away with a flick of his hand. Wuya cried out in frustration and sent a globe of dark power rippling across the room, hoping that this might work. Raimundo was knocked to the floor, and as the dust cleared, Wuya found herself thinking- _Please let him be dead now. Please please please…_

However, once again, Raimundo got up, brushing the dust from his clothes.

"Why…can't…you…just…DIE?!" Wuya screamed.

"I could say the same for you!" He replied, firing a light beam at her.

"Enough talk!" snarled Wuya. "Finish him!" And on her command, Marissa walked slowly forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I really don't have time for this._ Thought Raimundo as Marissa approached. _It's time. Time to end this nightmare._ He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he had to do. However, there wasn't enough time to summon his power. His sister was right in front of him, dark fire blazing in both hands. There was only one option now, an option he would only take if there was no other way.

"Sorry, sis." he whispered. "It's the only way." Raimundo shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't see what was about to happen. He raised a hand and a blast of light shot out of his palm. He knew from the cry of pain and shock that he'd hit her, and once again summoned the power to bring the world out of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Star Hanabi, FIRE!" yelled Kimiko. The man dodged the blast, but suddenly there was a huge explosion from the top of Wuya's palace. A thousand or more heads turned to see the tip of the mountain-like structure blown into a million pieces. The light of the blast illuminated the battlefield momentarily, long enough for Kimiko to see two figures standing beside one another at the top of the palace- one small and one large. As the smoke rose into the sky, Kimiko noticed someone falling. The body was limp, and the hands were clutching at thin air, trying to grasp what was not there. Whoever it was abruptly hit the ground with a resonating THUMP! Kimiko ran over to the body, hoping with all her heart that it wasn't Raimundo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was still curled up in the dark, Wuya's words ringing around her head. _You are the Heylin Dragon of Darkness…_She wondered if she had already destroyed the world, and this was what came after. These thoughts were dispelled as a sparking beam of light broke through the darkness. It was beautiful, gleaming and ever-changing in the empty black space. It sparkled invitingly and Marissa stretched out her arm, but she couldn't reach the source. She noticed the pain that had spread over her body had disappeared in the place where the light touched her hand. Suddenly, another beam shot out of the dark, illuminating the place where Marissa lay.

"Rai?" she breathed. "Is that you?"

The light grew brighter, and she shut her eyes, it was almost blinding. There was a flash of white light, and then it was gone. Marissa dared to open her eyes, and she smiled at what she saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Wuya remembered seeing was the sparkling aura around Raimundo's body growing brighter and brighter, until there was only an unrecognisable shape of radiant power. Then shining bright whiteness. An explosion. Falling, tumbling through the air. A loud, echoing THUMP. Then-nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo ran to his sister, who was lying sprawled on the elaborately decorated stone steps.

"Marissa! MARISSA!"

She blinked, her face now free of hate and anger. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright." she stood up. "I'm out of the dark now."

Raimundo smiled. She was unusually knowledgeable for a seven-year-old. Perhaps it came from being a descendant of Wuya.

"Can we go home now?" she asked, suddenly looking very tired.

"I've got something to do first." her brother replied. He closed his eyes, but something was wrong. He didn't have enough power.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo opened his eyes.

"It's no good." he sighed. "I can't find enough power."

Marissa stared at him, wide eyed.

"Did you really _really _try?" she asked. She always said that, sometimes even to herself.

Raimundo tried again, to please his sister. He reached deep into his soul, where two elements existed, side by side. There wasn't enough Light to banish the Darkness, but combined with Wind…

"I've got an idea." he said at last. "It just might work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa followed her brother to the hole in the side of the palace. She bit her lip as Raimundo stood on the edge, the armies of Xiaolin and Heylin staring up at him. _It's a long way to fall…_ Marissa thought nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo swallowed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the consequences if this didn't work. He took a step into thin air. The power of wind allowed him to hover above the battlefield, a glowing circle of light beneath his feet. Raimundo glided to the centre of the paused battle, and cried-

"By the twin powers of Light and Wind, let the world be darkened no more!" A globe of golden light materialised in his cupped hands, emitting waves of glittering power across the world. The sun rose on the darkened land, and there was life in the dead plants and trees. A strong breeze swept the battlefield, and Wuya's army suddenly looked dazed. They were confused and lost, a long way from home.

Kimiko, standing beside Wuya's half-dead body, watched as it slowly vanished into nothing. She looked up at Raimundo, his brown hair lifted by the strong wind. The familiar pendant around his neck was glowing, the spiral shape radiating the strength of Light. Suddenly, Raimundo opened his eyes, but they were no longer green, they were pale yellow, almost white. Behind him, there was a ghostly form. It slowly took shape, the shape of a girl. This was Light, and she spoke as one with Raimundo.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled." They said. "The Dragon of Darkness shall no longer be so. May the force of good always prevail…" The image of Light faded, and Raimundo fell to the ground, exhausted. Marissa floated down from the top of Wuya's palace as it crumbled, on a beam of dark magic. This was the last time she would ever use her powers of Darkness. Kimiko ran to Raimundo, across the battlefield. She was horrified. Was this the end of the prophecy? That the Dragon of Light would banish the darkness, but perish in the attempt? However, when she reached him, Raimundo was still alive, but barely. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing with difficulty.

"Rai, it's ok." She whispered, taking his hand. He was ice cold. "Just hang on, Dojo will come."

"My sister…" he said, every word an effort. "Where is she?"

"I'm here." Marissa replied. "It's all right." She stepped off the magical beam and knelt beside her brother. Raimundo sighed and slipped into unconsciousness, both girls waiting by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's ALIVE!!" shrieked Kimiko as Raimundo opened his eyes, and groaned. She threw her arms around him.

"Kimiko…you're choking me…"

"Sorry!" she blushed and let go of him.

"Ah, the Dragon of Light has recovered." said Master Fung, a broad smile on his face. However, Raimundo closed his eyes and turned away.

"Don't call me that." he said. "I'm not one of them, not really."

Master Fung nodded, this made sense. Raimundo turned back towards his friends, smiling slightly.

"I belong here, with you guys. I'm a Xiaolin Warrior, nothing else matters." he continued.

"I am glad to hear it!" beamed Omi.

"Wuya has been returned to her ghost form." explained Master Fung. "We don't know where she is, but she is no threat to us."

"No more spells, no more betrayals." said Kimiko, smiling. "Back to normal life!"

"One more thing…" said Master Fung. All the Xiaolin apprentices turned to face him. "May I introduce our newest dragon-in-training, Marissa, dragon of energy." Marissa walked nervously into the room, dressed in temple robes. She walked over to Raimundo, her face almost apprehensive.

"D'you forgive me?" she whispered. "For…well, you know." Raimundo grinned at his sister and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
"Centre of all destruction? I don't think so!" He laughed. "The only thing you ever destroyed was that vase, when you were four, and blamed it on me!" The other dragons laughed at this, but Marissa wasn't so happy.

"You promised you'd never _ever_ say about that!" she protested.

"I never said any such thing!" Raimundo laughed.

"Yes you did too!" argued Marissa.

"I so did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

_Ah well._ Thought Kimiko, as she watched the pair argue. _At least everything's normal now._

"Did not!"

"Did too…!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

The ghost of a red-haired boy, dressed in black, watched as Dojo Kanojo Cho arrived. Dojo picked up the Warriors, plus Marissa, and the ghost gazed thoughtfully as they flew away. _This isn't the end, Xiaolin Warriors. _He thought. _Wuya will have something else up her sleeve, just you wait and see…_ And with that, a transparent Jack Spicer turned and walked away. Away from the battlefield, away from the wreckage of Wuya's palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above a pile of rubble, what remained of Wuya's stone hall, a purplish mist formed. The mist took shape, the shape of a ghostly woman. A familiar mask materialised on the front of the ghost's face.

"This isn't over, _Dragon of Light._" she hissed, disdainful emphasis on the last three words. "No, this is far from over. I shall have my revenge, Raimundo Pedrosa. One day. You mark my words, this is not the end of the tale…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
